


It's a Small World

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Public Sex, Sexy Times, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Sora have been on their feet all day, living it up at Disneyland! It's nearly time for the park's final fireworks' spectacular, but while they wait to meet up with Kairi, Sora has the brightest of ideas. Why sit on a park bench when they could go on one last ride instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Small World

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Cat who runs the [drawallthesorikus](http://drawallthesorikus.tumblr.com) blog over on tumblr drew me some fanart! You can find it [here](http://drawallthesorikus.tumblr.com/post/147073572103/its-a-small-world-by-apiegohome-okay-you-guys)!

Closely scrutinising the immense crowd shifting all around him, Riku glanced over countless, unfamiliar faces – people of every age all pushing and shuffling in the opposite direction to where he and Sora were currently heading. The din from so many excited voices all talking and shouting at once was doing his head in, and Riku was quickly losing all hope of ever finding Kairi in time. Maybe if they’d separated earlier they might have had a better chance at finding each other again, but now that the park was nearing its closing time, and the day’s final events were about to begin, the amount of people here was just _phenomenal._  

“I can’t see her anywhere, Riku; have you tried calling her again?”

Riku readjusted his hold on Sora’s hand and kept moving, his eyes darting from face to face, relentlessly searching out those familiar blue eyes and long, burgundy hair that he knew so well.

“I tried, but the network is still busy; I can’t get through at all. We’ll just have to keep looking for her.”

Sora frowned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Kairi could take care of herself, they both knew that, but with the way things were turning out, there wasn’t much of a chance anymore that they were going to meet up with her before the final show started.

“Maybe we should just wait in one place for her? She’s gotta be searching for us, too,” Sora called over the noise, one of his overly large merchandise bags fwacking Riku hard in the back of his leg. Luckily, it was only full of Disney plushes, so it was more the sheer volume of soft toys smacking into him that had Riku startled by the weight of it.

When Sora had said he’d wanted _all_ of the Tsum Tsum’s, he definitely hadn’t been exaggerating… 

Considering Sora’s words, Riku gently brought them both to a stop, their sudden pause in the flow of traffic going mostly unnoticed by the myriad of people that were surrounding them.

He pulled Sora in close, wanting nothing more than to talk without shouting. “…That’s probably not a bad idea. We could just be chasing each other round in circles for all we know.”

Sora smiled up at him and nodded, his blue eyes shining in the half-light of the park’s street-lamps. “Yeah. Let’s get out of this crush.”   

Offering Sora a warm smile of his own, Riku squeezed their hands together again and pressed on through the endless crowd making its way towards Sleeping Beauty’s Castle. The evening’s Fireworks Spectacular was commencing in just under an hour, so the majority of the park’s guests were all vying for the best, possible vantage point to watch all of the dazzling, Disney magic from. It went without saying that you couldn’t spend a day at Disneyland without staying for the fireworks show at the end, and especially to Sora, the thought of missing it was inconceivable!    

Riku and Sora, along with Kairi, had been looking for a suitable place to watch from, too, but Kairi had made a last minute decision to dash off and go purchase a necklace she had been undecided about earlier. She had promised to text and meet up with them afterwards, but they hadn’t taken into account the amount of people concentrated in the one area. Unfortunately for them, their phone’s network was not keeping up with the demand, and no matter how many he times he tried, Riku could not get a call through to Kairi to connect. There was no helping it; they would probably just have to meet up with her back at the hotel.

Navigating them over towards the side of the street, Riku led Sora away from all the commotion and down along one of the darkened pathways winding further into the park. The noise and rabble now far behind them, Riku could finally hear himself think. If they could just find somewhere to wait where they would easily be seen, maybe Kairi would be able to find them again. Noticing a vacant park bench off to their left, Riku took a step towards it, but a sudden, sharp tug on his hand instantly diverted his attention.

“Hey, the line for ‘It’s a Small World’ has gone now! We should totally check it out, while we’ve still got the chance!” Sora suggested excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Curious, Riku turned and looked in Sora’s direction, instantly seeing what he was on about. Many of the rides were now mostly free of people, and the queue for ‘It’s a Small World’ was especially non-existent. Rows and rows of roped off space where patrons usually waited to enter, was all but empty, save for a few meandering stragglers.

“What about Kairi? We really should stay somewhere visible for the time being, in case she comes this way.”  

Sora made a quiet sound of impatience and pulled at Riku’s hand. “I _know_ we should, but she’ll be okay for another ten minutes or so!”

Riku was not convinced. He started to shake his head slowly. “…I don’t know, Sora. Can you imagine how mad she’d be if she knew we went on a ride instead of trying to find her?”

Not pulling any punches, Sora leaned upwards and firmly pressed their lips together. Taken by surprise, Riku blinked rapidly, but quickly moved to return the kiss.

“ _Please,_ Riku. It’ll be quick,” Sora insisted. “It’s the only ride we didn’t end up going on.”

Riku looked down into those perfect eyes of Sora’s again and knew he couldn’t refuse – not when Sora was looking at him like _that_. If he was really going to be honest here, in actual fact, he was always hard pressed to ever deny Sora anything.

Riku sighed in defeat, but smiled all the same. “Okay. What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her I guess.”

Sora grinned and bounced in place, already pulling Riku over towards the entrance to the ride.

“Sweet! I’ve always liked this one! The different countries’ themes are just so _cool!_ ”

Riku happily let Sora drag him along as they made their way through the winding roped section and further inside the attraction. They were through the turnstiles in a matter of minutes, a female attendant ushering them into the back row of one of the long, benched passenger boats. Apart from an elderly couple seated at the front of the boat, they luckily had the entire space to themselves, and Riku gladly slumped down against the seat’s backrest. Sora too, let out a loud sigh of relief as they finally got a break from standing and being on the move for so long. The day had been a long one, what with so many queues for rides and so many things to see and do, they hadn’t really had a chance to have a break at all.

The boat moved away from the docking point and effortlessly started gliding forwards. There was a tunnel directly in front of them, and in the dim light of the evening, Riku could just make out a multitude of vivid colours and lights shining out at them from further inside. Freeing himself from his tangle of Tsum Tsum stuffed shopping bags, Sora shifted closer to Riku on the bench and pressed their shoulders and thighs close together. Riku now feeling perfectly content with Sora warm and comfortable against him, wordlessly reached down and interlaced their fingers. They were just entering the tunnel now, the repetitive strains of ‘ _It’s a Small World’_ already reaching them.

“Phew! I didn’t realise how tired I was until we actually sat down.” Sora murmured, resting his chin on Riku’s shoulder and speaking quietly into his ear. “Who knew Tsum Tsum’s could be so heavy.”

Riku breathed out a soft laugh and leaned his head against Sora’s. “Only when you end up buying half the store.”

“Hey! I didn’t get _that_ many,” Sora defended himself, his cheeks puffing out slightly. “And besides, they’re mostly gifts for other people anyway.”

Riku laughed a bit harder. He’d heard that excuse before. “If you say so, Sor.”

Sora tried to look offended, but couldn’t keep the happy smile off his face. Still grinning, he pressed a small kiss to Riku’s cheek. “Gotta make the most of it while we’re here after all.” 

The boat finally passed through the tunnel and out into another world full of colour and sound. Lights were shining and dazzling them from all around, little doll people dancing and twirling everywhere they looked, singing their cheerful song. The elderly couple in front of them didn’t know where to look first, the old man eagerly snapping photographs as quickly as his camera would allow, while the woman with her sun-hat still perched on her head seemed content enough to just sit quietly and take it all in.   

Just as they floated underneath a brilliantly detailed impression of London’s Tower Bridge, Sora gently let go of Riku’s hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders instead. Riku leaned more firmly into Sora’s side, his hand now resting on Sora’s thigh. Despite the presence of the couple a few rows in front of them, Riku felt like this moment was perfect beyond words. With the hordes of people left far behind them, and the rush of the day now coming to an end, Riku could easily relax here – cuddling into his most favourite person, with the world figuratively continuing on all around them.

They were gliding past Holland now, and France – little dolls bobbing up and down out of giant tulips; the Eiffel Tower splashed a soft pink. There were whirling windmills and elaborate castles coming up on their right, the dolls there all in traditional dress, dancing and spinning around a miniature Leaning Tower of Pisa. It really was a pretty cool ride, if you could appreciate the detail behind it – there was certainly a lot to look at. Despite knowing that, Riku still couldn’t help it when his eyes were drawn directly to the left of him instead. Sora was looking over at the colourful display on his left, seemingly mesmerised by the Japanese shrine maidens, and the beautifully decorated fans waving from behind them. Riku was instantly captivated by the shimmering purple and red lights illuminating Sora’s face; flashes of blue accentuating his eyes and highlighting the spikes of his hair.

Riku licked at his suddenly dry lips and shuddered in a quiet breath.         

“It was a good day, hey?” He murmured, nudging Sora’s jaw with his nose. “We should make the trip here more often.”

Sora promptly turned to look at him and hummed in agreement, his fingers dancing over the fabric of Riku’s shirt sleeve. “Good’s a bit of an understatement! I honestly couldn’t be happier right now… Today was _perfect._ ”

Riku’s heart fluttered just to hear it. There was nothing he loved more than seeing Sora so happy.

“Perfect, huh?”

Sora nodded and flashed his best smile yet. He squeezed Riku lightly around the shoulders. 

“Yeah. No doubt.”

Smiling too, Riku let his eyes slip closed and gently captured Sora’s lips in an innocent kiss. Sora sighed contentedly and melted against him as the boat kept gliding along; the ride’s theme song relentless and obnoxiously loud. Riku barely heard it, so fixated was he, on the feel of Sora’s lips against his, and the intoxicating slide of his tongue. Slowly pulling away and panting slightly, Riku slid his eyes open only to find Sora watching him, too, his blue eyes dazed and half-mast. He couldn’t help but look down at Sora’s parted lips, unconsciously licking at his own. It went unspoken between them, that they were both _definitely_ looking forward to making it back to the hotel. They’d been sharing a room with Kairi in order to save a bit of money, but unfortunately, the entire trip had left them both feeling a little frustrated. Luckily though, Kairi often slept early, so there was always a chance of sneaking into the shower together…

“Love you, Sora…” Riku whispered, stealing another kiss. They were just passing The Great Wall of China now, festive Chinese kites of every colour fluttering high above their heads. Just up ahead were the glowing steps of the Taj Mahal, with camels and snake charmers, and caves full of ancient treasures. The dolls now in traditional sari still danced, joyfully singing about their small, small world – The Great Pyramid of Giza soon to be towering over them.

Sora didn’t answer right away, just groaned appreciatively into Riku’s mouth as Riku’s hand slid further up along his thigh. Riku’s fingers pressed more firmly into Sora’s soft skin, his fingernails scraping teasingly over the rough fabric of his jeans.

Sora flicked out his tongue and deepened the kiss, and Riku suddenly didn’t care all that much about what the elderly couple might think, if they just happened to turn around and see them like this. Although he was still conscious of the extremely open environment they were currently in, Riku couldn’t help but brush the tips of his fingers over the fly of Sora’s jeans. Sora instantly breathed out a quiet moan, subtly lifting his hips into Riku’s hesitant touch. Riku restlessly shifted in his seat, gently tracing over the firmness he could feel inside Sora’s pants. He lightly squeezed, and Sora gasped and moaned again, sending a jolt of white-hot sensation straight through Riku’s body.

_Damn it._ _Why_ did they have to be out in public right _now?_ The sounds Sora was making had Riku unbelievably turned on, and if he didn’t stop doing _that_ with his tongue, Riku was going to be uncomfortably hard, _very_ quickly.

“…Love you more, Riku…” Sora panted, biting lightly at Riku’s bottom lip.

Seeing the heat in Sora’s eyes, Riku swallowed hard and used every ounce of his wavering self-control into removing his hand from the top button on Sora’s pants.  

Sora was all too quick to voice his displeasure, groaning at the loss of Riku’s touch. He grabbed Riku’s wrist, wordlessly encouraging him to continue.  

Riku still hesitated. “We can’t. Not here. There’s probably cameras everywhere…”

Even before the words were out of his mouth, Riku knew it was no good. Whenever Sora wanted something badly enough, he wouldn’t let anything stop him. Riku was all but powerless in these kinds of situations, and although sometimes Sora was a little bit too impulsive for his own good, Riku couldn’t exactly say he minded.

“Let them watch,” Sora murmured, a cheeky smile playing over his lips as he slid his fingers along Riku’s neck and up behind his ear. He tangled his hand into the long strands of Riku’s hair, his fingernails scraping lightly along his scalp. Riku shivered and bit at the inside of his lip.

He couldn’t resist peeking one last glance at the elderly couple still oblivious in front of them as Sora leaned in to kiss him again. They hadn’t noticed at all, still happily enjoying the colourful performance happening all around them. Riku hoped they wouldn’t think to look behind them…otherwise, they were _definitely_ going to be getting a very different kind of ‘ _performance’_ for sure… 

Closing his eyes, Riku felt Sora turn more fully into him, his other hand now rubbing slowly at the front of Riku’s pants. Riku groaned at the intimate touch; immediately relieved to hear the music drowning out the sound of his voice. Sora heard it though, and moaned too, leaving Riku’s lips to press lingering kisses along his jawline. With seemingly all the time in the world, he unhurriedly kissed and sucked down the side of Riku’s neck, his hand all the while continuing a slow, pleasurable rhythm.

“ _Mmm…Sora…”_

His movements faintly urgent, Sora fumbled with the button on Riku’s pants before roughly tugging them open, the zipper following in quick pursuit. Riku widened his legs and helped him, shifting more of the constraining fabric out of Sora’s way. He didn’t want to wait any longer as he tugged his erection free and Sora’s warm hand finally closed around him.

Riku threw back his head and moaned, clapping a hand over his mouth on instinct. He nervously peered over at the elderly couple down in front, who were still enjoying the ride without a care, Sora’s hand now stroking and sliding over Riku’s flushed erection, his wicked lips sucking lightly at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“ _How_ …long is this ride…?” Riku managed to gasp, Sora now massaging his thumb over the head and rolling his hand with careful pressure.

“Hmm, I’m not sure…” Sora whispered, sucking Riku’s earlobe into his mouth. “…We wouldn’t want to be caught like this…”

Riku jerked his hips forwards sharply, Sora’s words sending his senses into overdrive. The thought of being caught in the act was ridiculously turning him on more, precum already leaking onto Sora’s skilful fingers. 

Riku could barely focus, still trying his very best to appear casual as Sora continued stroking him. He was vaguely aware of giraffes and rhinos to his right, and a mermaid waving at him from the bed of a giant clam. Then there were dozens of tropical palm trees, all swaying in time with the music; bouncing kangaroos and joeys, and fierce warriors in grass skirts.

Riku propped an arm up against the backrest of the seat, his other arm curling loosely around Sora’s waist. He slid the tips of his fingers underneath the bottom hem of Sora’s shirt, enjoying the warmth of his bare skin. Sora was _always_ so wonderfully warm.  

“ _Mmmn…”_

Recognising the hungry look on Riku’s face, Sora moaned and kissed him deeply, their lips and tongues pressing and tasting with more fervour. Riku eagerly leaned into it, craving more of Sora’s addictive touch. The pace Sora was setting was really starting to drive him crazy; he wanted nothing more than to grab Sora by the front of his shirt and drag him onto his lap.

Sensing Riku’s frustration, Sora removed his hand and swiftly pulled away altogether, only to sink down into the space between their seat and the one in front of them. He urgently tugged at Riku’s thigh, and Riku understood instantly, shifting around so he could prop his leg up and lie it flat against the bench. Making himself comfortable as quickly as possible, Sora had just enough room to half-kneel between Riku’s legs before he promptly returned to the task at hand, Riku’s cock disappearing between his lips, his tongue quickly swirling and lapping along the length. 

All semblance of rationality gone, Riku lost himself in the feel of Sora’s mouth closing around him, moving with such perfect pressure – so warm and _wet._

“ _Ungh…!”_

Riku carded one of his hands through Sora’s hair, gently pumping his hips. Just a little more and he’d _be there…_ He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Gasping for breath, Riku quickly glanced at the elderly couple again, who were still _amazingly_ unaware of what was occurring behind them. The old woman was pointing off to their left, the America’s finally making an appearance. There were ancient Incas, and Aztecs, then Mexicans sporting absurdly large sombrero’s. The old man looked over in the direction she was pointing and hastily snapped a few shots. Riku could hardly believe it. All it would take was a single glance behind them – a minute turn of the head, and they would know _instantly_. There was simply no way in disguising what exactly they were doing… Riku’s face was flushed, his breaths ragged, and his chest heaving sharply; Sora’s mess of brown hair bobbing swiftly between his legs.

Sora hummed around Riku’s cock, while still keeping his delicious rhythm constant. He looked up just as Riku looked down at him, his features lit up by the colours and lights dancing all around them. Riku’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes drawn to the fluid glide of Sora’s lips, and the shine of saliva along his length in their absence. The wild, wild west was playing out on their right – cowboy’s with lasso’s and rambling stagecoaches. Riku closed his eyes again and ran his fingers through Sora’s soft spikes. _God damn,_ it felt so _good._   

The Statue of Liberty was looming over them, the Hollywood sign in the distance, and Sora was doing that _thing_ with his tongue that Riku _loved,_ and he couldn’t form coherent words anymore, his climax building fast.

Riku’s hand tightened against Sora’s scalp, just as Sora gave him an exceptionally firm _suck,_ and it was all he needed to send him over the edge.

_“Ahhh…!”_

Riku threw back his head, and gasped and moaned, shivering out his release as Sora swallowed him down.

Sora didn’t stop moving until he was sure Riku was finished. He leaned back slowly, dragging his lips and curling his tongue around the head before finally releasing him. Riku dazedly opened his eyes to a world filled with shimmering pale blue lights, dolls spinning around on skates in miniature ice wonderlands, and sparkling carousels decorated with millions of stars. Completely spent, Riku slumped further down in his seat, and tried to catch his breath; his whole body still tingling.  

Sora smoothed his hands slowly up Riku’s thighs before neatly tucking him back inside his pants. Riku moved his leg and dropped his foot back onto the floor, Sora standing to settle back beside him.

“You can pay me back later,” Sora whispered, cuddling in close and planting a quick kiss on Riku’s cheek.

“…I can’t move,” Riku murmured, tilting his head to the side to rest it against Sora’s. 

Sora just laughed, squeezing him lightly around the waist.

“It _was_ very moving, wasn’t it? The ride, I mean.”

Riku snorted and couldn’t help laughing, too.

They were just coming to the end of the ride now, the final room noticeably more quiet than the others, with just giant, illuminated pictures lining the walls. They passed through another tunnel and finally came back out into the open.   

The little boat made its way along until it reached the platform for disembarking; the elderly couple shuffling out first. Sora jumped up almost immediately, messily gathering up all of their bags. Shooting Riku a cheeky grin, Sora tugged him upright and pulled him onto the platform. Back on solid ground, Riku swayed in place, visibly a little unsteady on his feet.  

“Come on! The fireworks are starting in twenty minutes! And we still gotta find Kairi!” Sora grabbed Riku’s hand and began leading him towards the exit, the elderly couple ambling just a few steps ahead of them.   

Riku smiled wearily, tightening his grip on Sora’s hand. He reached over and took some of the bags from Sora’s arm. Right now, he just wanted to flop into bed, but he really couldn’t complain as to why he was feeling so tired all of a sudden. That was definitely something he loved most about Sora: He always put his all in, no matter what he was doing...

Thinking back, Riku was actually having a hard time remembering much of the actual ride itself, but considering the reason why he’d been distracted, who could really blame him? For as long as he lived, he would never be able to hear that song again, without thinking about Sora’s lips wrapped around his –

“Wasn’t that just _wonderful?”_

Riku blinked in surprise, both he and Sora turning to look beside them. They had caught up with the elderly couple who had shared the boat with them, the old man and woman now smiling at them kindly.

Sora was quick to answer. “Yes, it was _amazing!”_ He gave Riku a nudge, grinning mischievously. “Right, Riku?”

Riku hoped he wasn’t going red. “Um…yeah. It just…blew my mind.”   

Sora threw back his head and burst into laughter, the elderly couple both giving him noticeably confused looks. They smiled nervously at Sora’s strange, over-the-top reaction before hurrying to put some distance between them.  

Riku would have laughed, too, but at the last minute he’d been distracted by something. As they had passed the female attendant who was manning the ride, Riku noticed that she had quickly averted her eyes from them. He looked more closely at her, and for one brief second her eyes flicked back over and met with his. She flushed instantly, her entire face lighting up like a beacon.

_Oh, no…_

Riku hoped to _God_ he was just being paranoid.

_Surely she hadn’t…_

“Holy crap – can you _believe it?_ Riku, Kairi found us first!” Sora suddenly exclaimed, drawing Riku’s focus away from the flustered attendant.

And sure enough, there was Kairi, waving at them excitedly from over by the empty park bench Riku had pointed out earlier.

Sora grinned widely up at him, tugging on his hand for good measure.

“Man, how lucky is that? We can see the fireworks together after all!”

Riku could only smile in answer, a contented look on his face. He was happy.

It never seemed to matter where they were, because any day spent with Sora, was _always_ magical.     


End file.
